


Next Year

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final game of the season... Jay and the White Sox have done their jobs, now they're waiting for the Tigers to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 11/30  
> AU Prompt: Baseball

Erin rubs her hands together as she glances at the scoreboard.  Jay and the White Sox have done their part.  They just won their final game of the season.  Now they needed the Tigers to lose and they would make it to the postseason.  She takes a deep breath as she sees the change in innings.  They’re so close; so close in fact that no one has left the stadium.  Erin is also sure that the team is sitting in the clubhouse watching the other game intently.

 

As she leans back in her seat, she can hear a low rumbling going around the stadium.  She just can’t tell if it’s a good or bad rumble.  She turns her attention back toward the scoreboard, frowning when she sees the Tigers have tied the game.

 

“Oh no,” she mumbles.  She wishes she could be with Jay right now.  At least she has Kim with her.

 

“This isn’t good,” Kim mutters beside her.  “They’re probably going crazy in there.”

 

Erin nods as she looks at Kim.  “Wish we could be there with them.”

 

“Me too.  Adam’s probably pacing.”

 

“Jay’s probably staring at the floor with his leg bouncing.”

 

They both turn their attention to the scoreboard when the stadium erupts in boos.  Erin frowns when she sees the Tigers take the lead, which ultimately takes the game.  She runs a hand through her hair as she glances at Kim.

 

“It was a good season,” she says softly.

 

Kim nods.  “It was.  Now we have to go take care of pouty boys.”

 

Erin smiles sadly when she sees Jay walk out of the stadium.  She can see the look on his face which breaks her heart.  “Hey,” she says when he stops in front of her.

 

“Hi,” he responds.

 

Reaching up, Erin rests her hands on Jay’s cheeks.  “Sad boy.”  She leans in and kisses him softly.  “You had a great game.”

 

“Thanks.”  He grins as he drops his bag and wraps his arms around her.  “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

“I wouldn’t have missed it.”  She smiles when he pulls back.  “You okay?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah.  Just disappointed.  We were so close to making it.”

 

“You’ll get it.  Next year.”  She kisses at him again.

 

**The End**


End file.
